Dear Journal
by Bekken
Summary: What Ginny wrote in her journal the day in GoF when Ron said, "Ginny, YOU can go with Harry, and I'll just..."


author's notes: Short, and to the point, you might say. Though I don't really know if I _have _a point. Moving on. Thank you to Amy, for being the best beta a girl could ask for, to Ginny, for planting herself in my brain and refusing to leave me alone until I'd written this, and to JK Rowling for letting Harry Potter walk into her head and across the paper.

disclaimer: Credit where credit is due – the entire Harry Potter universe, all characters and ideas, does not belong to anyone but J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, by the transitive property, the Harry Potter universe does not belong to me.

**__**

Dear Journal

"'I've already told you!' Hermione said very angrily. 'I'm going with someone else!'

And she stormed off towards the girls' dormitories again.

'She's lying,' said Ron flatly, watching her go.

'She's not,' said Ginny quietly.

'Who is it, then?' said Ron sharply.

'I'm not telling you, it's her business,' said Ginny.

'Right,' said Ron, who looked extremely put out, 'this is getting stupid. Ginny, you _can go with Harry, and I'll just—'"_

-Goblet of Fire, page 401 (US hardcover version)

Dear Journal,

Ron has just done positively _the _meanest thing that anyone has ever done to me.

I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!  


You'll never even believe what he did.

He was turned down by Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball today – at first, I felt sorry for him. It must be awful to ask someone, and have them tell you "No". It makes me glad I'm not a boy.

So I was there, comforting him, when _Harry _came in. And you'd never believe what he had gone and done!

He'd asked _Cho _to the ball!

  
Cho, that mean, little, nasty bi-

No. I won't swear. I _refuse _to let my mouth become as filthy as my brothers'.

I could have told him she'd say no – _everyone _knows she's going with Cedric. Hasn't he seen them in the halls lately? They're positively…well, I was going to say disgusting, but I think it's rather sweet. Cute.

I was horribly upset. Not that I'd expected him to ask _me_, and, of course, I'd _never _break my date with Neville, but even the _thought _of him…just…_thinking _about her like that, when he doesn't even _know _her…I mean, for pity's sake, he's stayed at my house! He's eaten my mum's cooking! He's my brother's best friend! He saved my life! _He's seen my bloody _bedroom_!_

And all he knows about Cho is that she's pretty. And she plays Quidditch.

Humph. He's never seen _me _play. Just because there hasn't been an opening on the House team does _not _mean that…

Never mind. Anyway, I've already said yes to Neville.

So then I had to comfort _both _of them. And it got to be pretty awful, because Neville had told them he'd asked Hermione, and she'd turned him down. And then they were joking about how stupid it would be to go with _Neville_.

But it _isn't_. Stupid, I mean. He's really nice. Unlike _some _people.

Then Hermione came in, and _of course_, Ron had to go insulting her. Well, I may have started it. Well, I actually may have accidentally let it _slip _to Hermione that both of them had been turned down. But she needed to know. It was a Sisterhood moment.

Then Ron asked Hermione to the Ball – if you can even _call _it that. "Hermione, Neville's right…you _are _a girl!" Honestly! What in the world did he _think _she was? A man? A sheep?

And then he got Hermione _really _riled up by saying, "Well, you can come with one of us!"

As if that's even the proper way to ask someone! Even _Neville _did it better than him! He said, very nicely, "Ginny, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Granted, he was blushing, and stammering the whole time, but it was the thought that counted.

Ron made it sound that it didn't even _matter _who she went with, as long as she went with one of them.

Honestly, sometimes, my brother can…

Ugh. I won't even get _into _it.

Hermione got very angry and stomped upstairs. I wanted to follow her, but Ron kept saying she was lying. _She wasn't_! She's going with Viktor, and that's perfectly respectable, if you ask me!

__

Then, oh, you wouldn't even believe it! He just looked at me, and said, in this really offhand, kind of _offended _manner, "This is getting stupid. Ginny, _you _can go with Harry, and I'll just—"

I couldn't believe him! _I _can go with Harry! Hasn't it occurred to him that I might have a date to the ball already? Not that I would really mind having Harry, instead of Neville, but honestly, say yes to _that_?

Just shove me off on him, that's what he's done. Doesn't matter _what _he thinks about me, doesn't matter how I feel being a _last resort_ (which, I suppose, is better than no resort at all), doesn't care about anything other than showing up at the dance with someone who doesn't look awful!

I was so unbelievably angry; I could have hit something.

Fancy, thinking I could just go with Harry. I mean, it's not like I have any chance with him. It's not like we should even bother with the formalities of _asking_. She's my sister; _sure _she'll go with you.

And _telling _me I was going with him! Ex_cuse_ me, Mr. Ronald Weasley, but I believe I have more say in the matter of who dates me than you do!

And it was obvious, by the way he said it, that he thought that Harry would never, _could _never, ever like me that way. And that really hurt, because Ron's Harry's best friend. And, I'm sure Harry _tells _him things, like I sometimes tell Hermione. And if Harry's told him that…that…oh, I don't even want to think about it.

I didn't want to tell him who I was _really _going with – not after the way he'd made fun of Neville. But I _had _to, otherwise how could I explain saying no to Harry?

Not that it was even Harry who asked me.

If you can even call it asking.

Oh, HONESTLY!

See, the thing was, I was perfectly miserable. Because I _want _to go with Harry, I really do! But not like…not like that. Not when it's something Harry's dragged, kicking and screaming into.

But it was the funniest thing. When Ron suggested (if you can call it that) Harry bringing me, Harry got this really intense look in his eyes, and he positively _stared _at me. Almost as bad as Ron realizing that Hermione was a "girl".

I think he hasn't noticed that I've changed (or at least, I _hope _I've changed). I'm not the silly little eleven-year-old I was. Some of those things I did…I shudder to think about them.

Well, he _must _have noticed that I've grown a foot (alright, six and a half inches). And my hair has become more auburn (everyone says it's red, but it's _not_! My _hair _is not the color of a stop sign! It's _auburn_. Reddish gold, if you please). And I've…well I've _matured _a little. Though I don't know if he's noticed _that_. Hogwarts robes do cover a lot.

I wonder if he noticed that I've been plucking my eyebrows. _I _think I look different, and so do allof the girls, but the boys never notice. I _think _he noticed that I don't leave my hair down anymore, I put it up usually. Because when he first got to the Burrow, he was looking at my head hair, I mean.

But I don't think Harry ever _really _noticed that I don't turn red and blush and stammer in his presence anymore (well, at least…not _usually_). I don't think he had a single clue that I wasn't worshipping him anymore.

And I think…I think he likes it better that way. I think he likes _me _better that way.

Oh, what am I saying? Harry doesn't like me. Harry could _never _like me.

Oh, well. A girl can always dream.

'Night, Journal,

_Virginia S. Weasley_


End file.
